


A Hard Day's Night

by psychecas (orphan_account)



Series: Harm and Boon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean enjoys coming home after a hard day at work, if only because he knows what's waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

 

Dean doesn't hate his job, contrary to popular belief. He finds it exhausting, but in the end it's worth it. Being the CEO of a fetish club has its perks, especially when it comes to the extracurricular activities, but some days he just wants to go back to his dad's salvage yard and take out his frustration on the scrapped cars. Today is one of those days. 

Alistair's been terrorizing some of the newbies again, but he still hasn't done anything to justify Dean banking him from Purgatory just yet, a=so there;s not much he can do except keep as close a watch as he can on the man. Dean grumbles to himself about it as he clambers into the Impala, switching the station from NPR to classic rock because he knows listening to the news will just put him in a worse mood. And he doesn't want to be upset tonight, not when he and Cas have something planned. He just hopes Cas didn't forget, with today being his first official book signing and all.

He needn't have worried. When Dean gets home, he finds Cas presenting in the front hall, his hole slick and puffy from prepping himself and his cheek pressed into the carpet. His eyes are shut, hands pressed to the floor by his head and fingers trailing over the dark brown leather of the collar he has buckled around his neck. Dean ignores him, putting his briefcase and coat into his office before sitting down to the dinner that still warm on the table. When he's finally done, he washes his plate and ambles back into the hallway where Cas is still lying face down, eyes clenched and sweat trickling down his brow. 

Dean runs a gentle hand along Cas's back and smiles when he doesn't even flinch. He gets on his knees behind Cas's raised ass and taps gently on the base of his sub's straining cock. Dean can see Cas bite his lip to hold in the whimper that no doubt is building in his throat, but he swallows it and Dean skims his fingers over Cas's slick hole in reward. Without warning, he dips two fingers in and watches Cas squirm and gasp at the sudden intrusion.

For a moment, Dean just holds his fingers there, buried to the first knuckle in Cas's ass. Then he gently swats him on the thigh and Castiel arches back, fisting his hands in the carpet and fucking himself back on Dean's hand in slow rolls of his hips. Dean's free hand gently smooths over Cas's flank as Cas starts to fall apart. Sweat beads in the dip of his spine and his hole is fluttering around Dean's fingers, but he still doesn't make a sound. And he doesn't come.

"Dirty bitch," Dean murmurs as Cas tries to angle the movements of his hips so that Dean's passive fingers nudge his prostate. "Do you want more?” 

Castiel nods furiously, eyes squeezed tightly shut and his hands clenching and unclenching in the rug. Dean lands a sharp smack to the back of his thigh, and he can see Cas struggling not to cry out. 

"Answer me, slut. Do. You. Want. More?" Each word is punctuated with a slap, and a single tear slips out of Cas's eye.

"Yes!" Cas cries, arching back into Dean's hand as he slowly pulls out his fingers. "Please, sir, I need your cock, please fill me up-“ 

Dean shushes him gently as he starts to babble, carding his clean hand through Cas's dark hair. "I know, slut. But I don't think you deserve it yet.” 

He watches as Cas's face falls, eyes still shut, and chuckles. Dean moves back behind Cas, spreading his cheeks for a view of that perfect hole, shiny with lube and swollen and pink from use. Dean gently pushes one of his thumbs into Cas, just slowly enough to make him squirm. He keeps his thumb there for a moment, buried in the tight wet heat of Cas's channel, before he slowly starts to push in his second thumb. Cas goes very still at that, because he knows what's coming. Dean grins, and slowly, oh so slowly, starts to spread his fingers apart.

Cas's thighs are quivering and the muscles in his shoulders are impossibly tight, but Dean just keeps up the steady pressure, pulling on Cas's rim.

"Relax, whore," he instructs, and Cas breathes a slow sigh and his whole body seems to slump, hips dropping a degree and his chest pressing harder into the rug. His rim slowly opens, revealing a dark pinkness that makes Dean strain in his pants.

"Yeah, look at that hole," he mutters, almost to himself. "You just want to be full all the time, don't you Cas?"

Cas whimpers in agreement, eyelids fluttering and fingers flexing as cold air hits his tender channel. "You're such a slut for dick I bet you'd bend over for my whole department. You'd take them all and you'd thank them, wouldn't you, bitch?"

Dean leans down so that his face is inches from Cas's spread hole, and he blows so gently that it makes Cas flinch.

"No sir, please, I'm yours, only you, please sir please fuck me I need it, need  _you-"_

_"_ Shh. I know what you need, bitch. I know exactly how you much you want my dick. But you're not gonna get it now. Your slutty little ass doesn't deserve my come."

Castiel is making desperate little sounds beneath him as Dean's breath wafts over his hole, his hips jerking up even as Dean holds them steady. He laughs filthily at the awful, despairing noise that his words wrench out of Cas, knowing that even if Cas doesn't know it yet, he's far from done for the night.

Glancing back down at Cas's distended rim, Dean smirks.

"Yeah, you don't deserve come, Cas. So let's give your slutty ass something else." With that, Dean purses his lips and spits directly into the open channel of Cas's hole. Cas cries out and  _twists_  in Dean's hold, cock leaking and nearing purple in its swollen hue. Dean chuckles and tugs just a little bit harder with his thumbs because he can, and Cas almost screams with the movement, more tears leaking into the carpet and his lips swelling up from where he's bitten them.

Dean finally releases his thumbs after watching the obscene slide of his spit into his sub's asshole. Cas slumps when he's released but jerks back to attention when Dean snaps his fingers. He walks a little bit down the hall before turning and slapping his hand against his thigh impatiently, valiantly ignoring his straining erection.

"Come on, bitch," he calls back to Cas. "Crawl."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.psychecas.tumblr.com)


End file.
